


Anidación

by Parasaurolophusdinos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute Kids, Demons, Human, M/M, Nesting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos
Summary: Bueno esto es más bien cuando Ford es un demonio y Bill también y deciden Anidar para tener críasEn cada episodio sería cada etapa
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines





	1. Chapter 1

Fertilización

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos amantes se preparaban  
La temporada de cria estaba por comenzar y este par decidió que era el momento de traer más pesadillas al mundo

Mientras uno tomaba la iniciativa mientras intentaba fecundar al otro 

Ambos eran especies diferentes  
Uno era un humano  
Y el otro un triángulo equilatero de la segunda dimensión

Pero este humano perdió su humanidad hace mucho tiempo atrás convirtiéndose en un demonio 

Y el triángulo paso por mucho para convertirse en un ser ombipotente y uno de los más poderosos del universo

Aún así estás dos especies tan diferentes 

Lograron encontrarse entre si y luego inicio un cortejo al principio sus intenciones no eran pacíficas pero al final terminaron convirtiéndose en una pareja

Mientras el humano fertilizaba a el triángulo y al hacerlo exitosamente se aparta del uno del otro para descansar y prepararse para la síguete etapa que vendría


	2. Puesta de huevos

Cuando los huevos estaba listos para ser puestos en ese momento la pareja ya había preparado el lugar para su futura decendencia 

Una cueva y en el centro el lugar más seguro había un nido lleno de hojas, tela u objetos suaves y cálidos

El humano consolaba a su pareja y la animaba a poner huevos 

Mientras el triángulo expulsaba los huevos poco a poco con el apoyo de su pareja

Mientras se preparaban el triángulo para depositar sus últimos huevos 

Su pareja la apoyaba en todo momento 

Al terminar la puesta la pareja eran padres de cientos de huevos

Y darían todo para que sus pequeños sobrevivan crescan y nascan


	3. Incubacion y nacimiento

La incubacion 

El triángulo incubaba los huevos sentándose alrededor y con sus brazos usa sus poderes (fuego) para calentarlos o verificar la temperatura de los huevos

La incubacion de los huevos 

El triángulo puede dejar los huevos sin incubar durante una hora pero si pasa la hora los huevos empiezan a enfriarse lentamente y al enfriarse mucho pueden morir los embriones

La incubacion dura 6 meses

Luego de ese tiempo pasaría a la eclosion de los huevos

El nacimiento

Las crías tardan 24 horas en romper el cascarón 

Al romperlo la cáscara es de oro por fuera pero por dentro es fácil de romper 

Si tardan más de 24 horas necesitarían la interversion de los padres para ayudarles a salir del cascarón dependiendo de la situación

Los primeros días de la pasan durmienfo y comiéndo

Al primer mes de nacidos las crías intentarán descansar y fortalecerse 

Al segundo mes estarán más atentos a su ambiente y empezarán a tener un patrón sobre sus padres y su comportamiento y empezarán a intentar a imitarlos

Al tercer mes las crías empezarán a sentarse y intentar moverse más 

Al cuarto mes las crías empezarán a desarollar sus dientes y a poder digerir más alimentos 

Al quinto mes ya se desarrollaron los primeros dientes y la cria empezarán a balbucear sonidos de sus padres y intentar pararse 

Al sexto mes las crías empezarán a saber diferenciar sobre las expresiones y sus significas de una forma mejor 

Al séptimo mes las crías ya se pararan y empezarán a aprender a levitar

Al ochavo mes las crías podrán caminar mejor pero aún así necesitan practicar y empezarán a levitar con mayor frecuencia y a desarollar más poderes

Al noveno mes las crías empezarán a decir palabras como "mamá,papá, sueño,comida" y otras más   
Y su vocabulario y capacidad sería más para aprender

Al décimo mes las crías ya podrán levitar y caminar bien y habrán desarrollado la mayoría de sus dientes 

Al primer año las crías empezarán a desarollar poderes destrutivos como el fuego y ya habrán completamente desarrollado sus dientes  
También ya podrán caminar solos y hablar de una forma mucho mejor y empezarán a ser más curiosos y problemáticos


End file.
